Cleaning Up
by Black Rose Kalli
Summary: Rock Music, Sudsy Sponge, A Very Serious Looking Dean Winchester, what more could a girl ask for? Warning, hard M rating for a reason...


Okay, so I'm working on a bunch of new stuff at the moment, but I was working my way through Season 13 and just had to get this out, Dean is too damn sexy when he fights for me to ignore it. SO I hope you enjoy, and check the end of the fic for an important AN okay?

* * *

Dean sighed as he slowly made his way through the bunker. They'd just gotten off a job and he was already getting antsy for the next hunt, but the world seemed quieter than he'd ever seen it. He laughed softly, just his luck. He passed Sammy in the war room, nose deep in some dusty old binder from the Men of Letters, back to his cataloging now that the shifter had been taken care of, and felt his smile widen. He may be itching to get back on the road, but he couldn't deny that seeing his brother relaxed made him happy.

Music floated softly through the halls as he headed toward the kitchen, pulling his attention to the tail end of the bunker, the garage. He felt another smile, this one far less pure, tug at the corner of his mouth as the image of their newest resident flashed through his mind. She'd been filling his thoughts more and more recently, her large hazel eyes shining with the heat of battle, her curvy frame twisting and bending as she fought, her pale skin shining with sweat and blood as they ride back to the motel, laughing over the near misses, all of it made his heart race.

He knew she felt the same, they'd been dancing around it for months now, her small form appearing in his bed halfway through the night, a subtle smirk as she slipped past him in doorways, that time she conveniently forgot to pack anything to sleep in and had to use his favorite shirt, but she'd never made a move, and neither had he.

He followed the faint music, grinning as it grew louder, her voice soon rising to meet it. She had a good voice, not too high, not too sweet, just grounded enough to match everything he knew of her, and he was instantly drawn to it. He couldn't repress a grin as he saw the door to the garage open, the music now more than loud enough to cover his boot steps as he slid up against the frame.

Lily sang as she danced around the car, sponge in hand, sudsy bucket on the warm concrete. She'd always loved washing cars, it was a running joke in her family for years during the summers, and she loved washing this car the most. The Impala was the perfect car, sharp lines, sleek body, the perfect combination of comfort and style, and she couldn't stand to see it dirty. She sat up away from the hood, looking down at the front of her shirt, laughing as she saw the faint outline of her breasts through the fabric, she would have to hang out here for a bit to dry off or the boys would have a coronary.

Sweat slid down her neck, the heat of the day rolling in through the open metal door at the far end of the garage turning the whole space into a humid oven. She looked from her shirt to the hose in her hand, the water running down on the concrete, and smiled. She plugged the hole with her thumb, turning the stream to a spray and held it over her head, tipping her face back so that the cool water could cascade down over her, cooling her body and taming the frizzy mass of curls on her head. She shook her head, sending errant droplets flying and bent back down over the hood of the Impala, suds foaming from the sponge to wipe away all the road dust and rain spots.

Dean couldn't breathe for a moment. The woman was going to drive him crazy. Here she was, oblivious to him, washing his car and soaking herself down like she was in a porno. How had he managed to find someone so perfect. He drew in a shaking breath, watching the water slowly soak through the soft white cotton of her shirt, the late afternoon sun barely gleaming through the open garage doors, setting the water on her skin to shining. It was like she'd stepped out of a music video.

He drew in a quiet gasp as she bent back down to work, stretching to reach the middle of the hood. From his vantage point he had the perfect view of her perky ass, stretching the short denim shorts she wore to the breaking point. She was all but laying on the hood of the car as she scrubbed the sponge back and forth, her body weaving along with the motion as if she were taunting him until finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

He dropped down off the stoop with an audible thump, finally pulling her attention away from the car. She straightened and turned, gasping softly as she saw him marching across the room toward her and he got a perfect view of her chest through the soaking fabric of her shirt. She seemed to realize he got an eye full a moment after he did, hurrying to cross her arms over her breasts, a flush darkening her face as she looked down and away from him.

He knew he should say something, break the tension that he could feel vibrating between them like a taut rubber band, but he didn't want to. Not this time. Not anymore. So instead, he marched right into her personal space, pulled her flush against his chest, and kissed her. He funneled all the months of frustration he'd been feeling into it, crushing her body to him until he could feel the water, warmed by her skin, seeping into his shirt. It lit a fire in his belly that had him pressing her back against the car before he could think, and then she moaned.

It was soft, almost swallowed by the music, but he heard it, and that one sound was enough to short circuit his brain. He released her from the kiss just long enough to sit back and shuck himself out of his own shirt, his hands moving to the collar of the all but transparent t-shirt and ripping it right down the center. Her gasp sent fire down his spine as he watched her eyes go wide, her pupils all but devouring the pretty hazel he'd grown so used to seeing.

He pulled her back to him, her ass now perched on the car she'd so recently been cleaning, her hot skin pressed against his chest, her lips crushed to his own in another fiery kiss, and they both knew that there was no going back. They didn't want to.

His hands began to wander over her skin, feeling ever dip, every curve, every silky soft inch he could reach, until he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped away, pulling her along with him, off the car and down onto the cold cement floor. He groaned softly as she gasped, arching her back up off the chilly surface, giving him a perfect view of her body as he rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He watched as she went still, looking up at him with a nearly feral kind of hunger.

"Take um off or I'll rip um off." He growled, hardly recognizing his own voice. She drew in a shaky breath, a playful smirk crossing her face as she slowly raised her arms over her head, her hips arching almost lazily up off the hard floor to hover in the air, her legs spread wide, a challenge clear in her eyes, and he felt his whole body pulse with absolute need. She wanted him to tear her clothes off and take her right there on the floor, then she would get it.

He knelt down before her, grabbing her legs and jerking her close. She hissed softly as her skin scraped across the rough floor, her teeth capturing her bottom lip as her back arched against the sensation, releasing a breathy moan as it settled into a stinging kind of pleasure. He felt his heart thud heavily in his chest as his hands closed over the waist of her shorts, just on either side of the button, his eyes focused entirely on her hungry smile as she waited, her chest heaving with each gasping breath, for him to follow through on his promise.

He grinned as he tightened his grip, the damp fabric leaking a few drops of water down into the hollows of her hips, his own breath coming in quick panting inhales before he ripped the shorts apart, shredding the seams as if they were made of paper. The small half shout that echoed around them redoubled the fire in his blood and her thin panties soon met the same fate, baring her to him fully.

He didn't waste a moment, his hand burying itself in the soft nest of curls at her center, two fingers diving as deep into her as he could manage. He growled with need as her body arched and bowed, her eyes slamming closed as she was assaulted by sensation. He captured one pert nipple between his lips, laving it with his tongue while his hand sought out her wrist, guiding her own palm to his straining member. He released her breast with a pop and a groan as her long fingers curled around him, her grip just on the right side of painful, and began to slowly pump up and down. He closed his eyes as he saw stars for a moment, his own hand going still until her hips began to move, sliding her wet channel over his fingers until he managed to get his brain online enough to resume.

He drew in a sharp breath as she began to show just how good she was with her hand, sending each and every nerve to burning with a twist of her wrist and he felt his hand still again as she sat forward, her mouth taking over for her hand in one swift motion. His hands buried themselves in her hair as she began to bob swiftly back and forth, her tongue sliding over him as she took him further and further back into her deliciously hot mouth.

He looked down to see her big hazel eyes staring up at him, fire dancing through the shocks of amber as she slowly worked her way forward. Her nose nuzzled against his skin as she swallowed around the length of him, sending white hot pleasure racing up his spine. He growled, pulling back on her curls until she released him with a soft pop. He kept his hand tangled in her hair, using it to pull her up into another searing kiss before pushing her softly away, standing up on shaky legs and looking down at her.

"Get up." He said, his voice sounding like a mixture of gravel and pure sex. She gasped as he stepped away, motioning for her to stand. It took her a moment to remember how to move her legs before she could slowly stand to her feet, her head spinning with everything that had happened so far and everything his eyes were promising.

Dean watched as the ruined shorts and panties slid down her damp legs, pooling at her feet and leaving her bare, except for the tousle of curls held up at the back of her head. He couldn't stop to think how beautiful she was, couldn't see the way her eyes glowed in the light of the setting sun, all he could do was pull her to him, crushing her lips in another searing kiss as he turned them both.

He lifted her up and perched her back on the hood of the car, his big hands closing in an almost vice like grip around her hips, keeping her stable as he settled himself between her legs.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper as he fought to control his body. She was right there, open and waiting, her heat teasing him as it drifted between their bodies. He needed her so bad, but he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Yes, gods Dean, please." She gasped, her whole body shaking with need. Her breath left her in a silent scream as his hips snapped forward, burying himself in her up to the hilt in one swift motion. He crushed her to him, every inch of them touching as he began to move, his breath coming in quick guttural moans as he finally gave in to the temptation of her. He'd wanted her for so long, wanted to feel her against him, around him, squeezing him tight as her sweet voice cried his name.

"Say it again." He groaned, his eyes screwing closed as pleasure assaulted him. Even now, he wanted more of her, needed more of her. "Say my name." He whispered, his pace increasing as she began to bow under the onslaught of sensation.

"Dean...please...Dean." She whimpered, her nails digging shallow scratches into his shoulders as she tried to hang on against what he was doing to her. His name fell from her lips like a prayer, begging him for more, and he felt his vision go nearly white with the pleasure of it all. He could feel her body quiver against his chest, feel her fingers gripping into his shoulders, searching for purchase as he bounced her whole body against the hood of the car. She felt so tight, so hot, so perfect as he slid into her over and over again, his whole body taut with tension and pleasure. But then he remembered how she'd been standing, that perky ass in the air, and he groaned, needing to see her like that again.

He drew a breath and pulled himself from her, forestalling any argument with a crushing kiss as he pulled her from the car, spinning her body around and pressing her down over the hood she'd just been sitting on. She groaned softly, going up on her tip toes to compensate for the lack of height and silently begged him to continue what he'd been doing to her. It was too perfect, watching this powerful woman silently beg for him, her core shining and wet with need. He knew what she wanted, knew what she needed, but he needed something first.

"Say please." He growled, gripping her ass roughly in both hands, watching her body bob and sway as she fought to find him when she couldn't see. "Come on, say it." He felt his blood rush through him like liquid metal as he waited, loving the power he had over her now, needing to see her submit to him in this moment more than he needed air. She was his, forever his, and he needed her to admit it.

"Please! Dean please..." She whined, her pleading moan rising to a scream of pleasure as he plowed into her from behind, his hands closing in a vice like grip around her hips. He groaned as her back bowed, her chest arching up off the still sudsy hood of his baby, and he began to set a truly punishing pace. He lifted one hand from her hips, wrapping it loosely around her throat, as he pulled her body back to meet his own, his other hand keeping her hips pressed back against him as he pounded into her, losing all sense of restraint.

He kept pulling her back until her back was pressed against his chest, his hand sliding from her hips to the crook of her knee, pulling it forward so he could go deeper, needing to feel all of her as she fell apart around him. He could feel her body shaking, her moans half broken as she desperately sucked in air, but he couldn't stop, not now. Her body was bowed beautifully in front of him, her breasts bouncing with each thrust as her hands grasped at his arms, nails digging into skin almost hard enough to draw blood. She was so close, he was so close, but he couldn't stop. Her moans were the sweetest music he'd ever heard, his name coming from her lips in a strangled gasp sending him past the point of no return.

He released his grip on her, pushing her roughly forward over the hood of the Impala as he began to piston his hips back and forth, feeling her sopping channel clamp down tight around him, sending fire racing through his body and down his spine until he spent himself inside her, his body sagging over her own as he found his release.

He came back to himself a moment later, still buried inside her, her trembling body still held tightly to his own, and he couldn't help but smile. She was just as wrecked as he was, her breath coming in quick gasps as she fought to slow her racing heart.

"Was it good for you?" He asked, his hips rolling forward, testing to see if she was up for another round. Her wanton moan and arching back were all the answer he needed as he pulled himself free and turned her to face him, capturing her lips in another fiery kiss.

* * *

Okay, so this can stand by itself, or it can play into a larger story that I may or may not be planning. I'm gonna leave it up to you guys if you wanna know Lily's story or not. Lemme know in a review okay?


End file.
